Dwarves
Dwarven Names Dwarves have three names. Birth Name/Family Name/Stronghold Name. Especially after the Council of Io, it's become common for dwarves to introduce themselves by Stronghold Name/Family Name/Birth Name, so that other travelling dwarves they talk to know what stronghold they're from and ergo which dragon they pay tribute to. Some dragons can get a bit huffy if someone they control is palling around with someone an enemy controls. Between dwarves, it is common to use one's birth name, but with outsiders, many dwarves prefer to use their family name as their given name, and their stronghold name as their family name. Since dwarves are rare outside the thorns, it actually makes finding each other easier, as one can introduce themselves, and hear, "Oh, I met another dwarf over in (town!), he said his last name was (name) too!" Then you know someone from your stronghold, or if you're lucky, your family, is there as well. Generally, dwarves also translate their stronghold name from dwarven to common, when introducing themselves, as they feel that the meaning of a name is very important, much more than the sound of the words. Dwarven Family Organization Dwarven families generally all live together, with aunts, uncles, grandma, great grandma, cousin twice removed, etc, all sharing the same dwelling. This can extend from a large section of tunnels carved deep into the mountain, to a palace within the heart of the dwarven stronghold. With all the threats to the dwarves (dragons, druegar, svirfneblin, underdark things, etc) they have learned that there is safety in numbers. Family Loyalty is a huge deal. If your brother steals from a merchant, you'd better help him escape, or you are just as guilty for bringing shame upon the family because you let him get caught. Usually the eldest male in the family is the patriarch, and it's he who argues with neighbors about 'fences' and other issues. He also represents the family at stronghold meetings, like when they bring forward tribute to the dragon disciple to take to the dragon. The patriarch's wife serves as matriarch of the family, even if there are older women alive. She is in charge of making sure the household itself runs smoothly, that little dwarflings go off to school and that dinner is cooked, and all that. However, she is expected to be very respectful and listen to any advice older women might give her. Dwarven Stronghold Organization If family loyalty is a big deal, Stronghold loyalty is even moreso. Children are grouped together for lessons and care from a young age, so that they might form childhood bonds with each other, that will last throughout their lifetime. This schooling lasts until the child is an adolescent, at which time their family organizes an apprenticeship, either within the family (usual for young women, they are taught the homemaking arts) or with a craftsman outside the family. This is not to say that women are banned from any sort of trade. Sometimes you have a young woman who is just terrible at sewing and burnt fresh vegetables just by looking at them, and they are apprenticed out to craftsmen as well. A high emphasis is placed on having a skill or purpose in society. Oftentimes, the stronghold will have meetings, festivals, craft fairs, what have you, and those can get rather rowdy. The way we perceive our immediate family, is how dwarves perceive their whole family, and how we perceive our extended family, is how dwarves perceive their stronghold. Dwarves know that if and when they go out into the world, they are representing their stronghold, for better or worse. The stronghold is organized into a pseudo-caste system, as follows: *Dragon Disciple *Guildmasters/High Priest/Merchant Lords *Crafters/Priests/Merchants *Common Laborers *Layabouts The entire family is held to be at the rank the patriarch has, so, for example, if family a's patriarch is a merchant lord, then family a's youngest child is considered to be equal to a merchant lord. however, if family a's patriarch dies, and his eldest son, who is still only a normal merchant, doesn't take up his merchant lord status, the whole family is now seen as merchants (though usually very respected ones, it's a loose caste system). The stronghold has respect for all, except layabouts who will not work or use their skills for the stronghold's benefit. Even a mentally handicapped man can be a common laborer, and even a bedridden elder can pass on his knowledge. Those who spend their days solely for themselves are seen as selfish, and drains on society. Dwarven Courtship Every year, a stronghold will hold a festival celebrating all the birthdays of the year. It is then that one is considered to be a year older. IE, a child born the day after the festival is a year younger than a child born the day before it. Each stronghold holds their festivals at a different time of year, to assist with courtship. Bachelors who have reached adulthood go to the festivals of nearby strongholds, bringing gifts from their neighbors to ensure long standing treaties and ties of friendship. The bachelors stay for the festival, and meet all the single young ladies. If a bachelor finds a young woman that he likes, he will ask after her patriarch, and get his information. Upon returning home, the bachelor will speak with his patriarch about the young lady and her family, and, if his patriarch approves, he will send a letter to her patriarch, and negotiations begin. Before the council of Io, if these negotiations received an amenable conclusion, the girl's family would host a wedding, and then she would go home with her new groom. However, all potential marriages must be brought before the Dragon Disciple now, to suss out any issues the exchange of the dragon's 'property' might entail. For some dragons, they merely ask for a token tribute, like a tenth of the dowry. However, others have been known to ask that the entire dowry be paid to them instead, or, in the case of evil dragons, heap some kind of humiliation upon the family. Some dragons even insist that dwarves marry only within their stronghold, but that is seen as unpleasant by dwarves, especially in small strongholds. It's like marrying your cousin. Once the young lady is married off, she's taken home by her new husband with much pomp and circumstance, and showered with gifts by her new family, to help her feel welcome. For information on the Dwarves of the Thorns, please see this link .